


(#2) In Which Grantaire Reveals A Secret

by sakura_freefall



Series: Les Amis Group Chat [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras Has An Embarassing Secret, F/M, Gen, Grantaire Is A Little Shit, M/M, Marius's Phone Is Ancient, Other, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_freefall/pseuds/sakura_freefall
Summary: With Marius and Cosette maybe-maybe-not adopting a puppy, Les Amis show off their own pets.One of them might surprise you.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire, Platonic Courferre, Platonic Triumvirate - Relationship, various friendships
Series: Les Amis Group Chat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918489
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	(#2) In Which Grantaire Reveals A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> guys just a note that this has a lot of pictures of animals in it, some of which are snakes; if you're scared of snakes, you may want to avoid this one :)

**[Courf, Ferre, R, Enjolras, Eponine, and 9 Other People have joined the group chat.]**

**R:** guys guys you gotta see this

 **Chetta:** see what??

 **Feuilly:** what is it

 **Enjolras:** grantaire don't you dare >:(

 **R:** why, you embarassed?

 **Enjolras:** grantaire I hate you

 **R:** aw i almost believed it.

 **Enjolras:** R I SWEAR IF YOU SHOW THAT THEN

 **R:** then what apollo

 **Enjolras:** r please I beg you do not

 **R:** so you know how marius and cosette are maybe possibly adopting a puppy

 **Eponine:** yeah and?

 **R:** enjolras has a pet

 **Courf:** cool. most of us have pets.

 **R:** no. not just any pet.

**R:**

**Ferre:** WHAT

 **Courf:** WHAT

 **Eponine:** wait are you serious

 **Jehan:** oh my gosh its cute

 **Marius:** waitenjolrashasahamsterwhydidntiknowthat

 **Joly:** dude what is wrong with ur phone?

 **Marius:** thespacekeybroke

 **Feuilly:** wait how is that even possible

 **Bossuet:** that doesn't even happen to me.

 **Eponine:** marius has an old phone remember? like the flip kind.

 **Chetta:** aw I feel bad for him

 **Bahorel:** WAIT R IS THAT YOUR HAMSTER

 **R:** no............ it's enj's ;)

 **Bahorel:** NO FREAKIN' WAY

 **R:** yes way... do you know what the worst part is????

 **Cosette:** what

 **Ferre:** What?

 **R:** he named it liberte.

 **Feuilly:** WHAT REALLY ARE YOU SERIOUS? ENJ IS THIS TRUE

 **Enjolras:**...yes...

**[Enjolras has changed R's name to To Be Punished]**

**To Be Punished:** HEY!

 **Enjolras:** you deserve it!

**[To Be Punished has changed Enjolras's name to Hamster Boi]**

**Hamster Boi:** this is worse than apollo.

 **To Be Punished:** every action hath an equal and opposite reaction

 **Courf:** I have this cat here

**Ferre:** Yes, Courf, we know.

**[Ferre has changed Hamster Boi's name to Enjolras]**

**Enjolras:** Thank you Combeferre.

 **To Be Punished:** do me too

 **Ferre:** no i don't think i will

**[Enjolras has changed To Be Punished's name to R]**

**R:** thank you you are the best boyfriend ever

 **Enjolras:** you are welcome

 **Enjolras:** never speak of that hamster again

 **Jehan:** aww don't be ashamed of it

 **Feuilly:** yeah it's actually adorable

 **Enjolras:**...

 **Enjolras:** yeah she actually is

 **Bahorel:** what a fine boi.

 **Enjolras:**?

 **Courf:** He is not up to date on pop culture, Bahorel.

 **Bahorel:** dude

 **Eponine:** guys you wanna see my pet?

 **Bossuet:** yes!!!!

 **Marius:** noitscaresme

 **Eponine:** that's why I'm showing it you absolute noodle

**[Eponine has changed Marius's name to Noodle]**

**Noodle:** heywhydidyoudothat?

 **Eponine:** do what?

**[Enjolras has changed Noodle's name to Marius]**

**Marius:** thankyou

 **Eponine:** her name is karen. gavroche named her. don't hurt me.

****

**Jehan:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah soooooo cuteeee!!! I want to just boop its face <3 <3

 **Enjolras:** it would probably eat my hamster, but very nice

 **Marius:** poninewhy

**[Marius has left the group chat]**

**Eponine:** noodle.

 **Jehan:** I have a cat but I can't show you it

 **Bossuet:** why not

 **Jehan:** no reason

 **Bahorel:** tell us!!

 **Jehan:** maybe later

 **Courf:** we'll hold you to it >;)


End file.
